Talk:Dead Heat Summer Race!/@comment-159.203.11.112-20170813232124/@comment-28209103-20170814125947
As I said, it ends up with what both gender could and could not agree and as I already touched a bit bout it is that there's simply psychological differences between how men and women on stuff like this. There's a reason why Male never make a fuss bout body proportion or being macho but paid a great deal of anxiety over penis size even tho no one other than you care bout it.. there's various way to explain why it's like that but that's OOT. Basically there's reason why only Feminist are triggered with how they're portrayed and raise a fuss bout what should and what should not. The expectation of feminist are simply unrealistic, however it makes sense if we trace it to the historical root of feminism, that is majority of the big civilization are patrimonial,, for a reason that I won't write in details. What I want to adress is this, WHAT happened in any work of fiction made for entertainment is ultimately for the sake of entertainment. Character have flaw and flow, they'll take the spotlight and sometime lose the spotlight. One time they seems strong but other time they'll become weak, they know bravery as they know fear. Character are for the sake of plot not the other way around. Writer write for writing sake, not to not offend anyone. The rise of writer who try to hardsell their work with cliche setting or trying to not offend anyone are one of the root of decline of the quality of entertainment. What most feminist I found is the argument that everytime a woman take the back seat it become oppresion. In fact of the 3 route of F/SN only UBW is the place where Shirou, the male protag took central role,, the other part Sakura and Saber problem is the driving force. Rin in the first place is half-baked busy body, despite everything she said she simply can't help but worry bout anyone else beyond herself. Despite trying to act all Magus-y she's hardly have the proper magus mindset. From saving Shirou, to saving Shinji, to her little exploration as little child.. even in last scene in HF she doesn't have the heart to do what she had to do. I'm not on Rin faction but I'm sure the gap between her Magus facade and her kind interior is what makes people likes her.. Nasu are generally neutral, rather since he throughoutly used the concept of Taijitu to make intriguing concep of Gender in KnK, however Fate/SN are indeed aimed MOSTLY at male, a tolerant female can stay in this place but by no means a Butthurt feminist. This is why I put emphasis on Fantasy aspect, at the very least I am aware there's Gil Fangirl and there's also EMIYA Fangirl,, probably more that I'm not aware of. In other word political correctness had no place here. Nasu did get back on track with MahoYo tho, Nasuverse is broader than Fate, it's simply that Fate is the most popular one but the long fan already moved on waiting for Tsukihime Remake However Fate spin off are generally an exception to Nasu style, FGO are especially grave offenders but other like Extella are blantantly aimed at male demographic. However ofc there's no "Male Only" sign everywhere, it'll hurt sales and more importantly you can't dictate people tastes. There's might be girls who love extella, or FGO someone who're okay with the concept and have different way to enjoy it. What people need to have is common sense, the ads doesn't lie, there's review board, if it doesn't suit the taste of anyone then they can simply move on. What they presented is the work, one who hate rock should just not attend a rock concert, not forcing the band to change their music to cater their taste. Well I don't know bout power fantasy, I thought it's limited to self insert chara like Gary Stu and Marie Sue? At least I don't even want to be anyone other than myself, if anything the protag is the intended 'Self-Insert' with his lack of personality.. sorry you really lost me here. However in Marketing part the part bout losing female Market are incorrect. Marketing is sohisticated, what happened here is that TM Judged that female market is marginal and worth not pursuing the investment AT THE STAKE of Male demographic This is just rough estimation and I have not the survey data to back it up but at the very least I'm sure that they prefer to aim on Male demographic that is most likely to whale compared to spreading their market at cost of less efficient and unsure return. Once they secured the Male Market all they need to do is selling stuff that will sell, something like Scath and JAlter are capable of getting million by themselves. it's relatively new marketing concept called focused Marketing, that's the reason for their survey, that's the reason for mostly female servant with some Male in between to keep things fresh. If you tried to hunt two rabbit you'll get neither so you don't. That superman are just cross dresser tho.. sure the clothes are cute but I'm not into guy.. I'm sure he's already plenty of sexy if you let him shirtless.. male sex point are different from female. This is also another point that by no means should be forgotten. I'm a guy tho so I won't know what considered sexy.. I kinda figured it had more to do with face and a fit body then certain personality trait. probably?? If I could understand women I won't have hard time maintaining relationship.. Again asking for EXACT same preferences and treatment between male and female within fantasy by itself is idiotic, it's no longer a problem of society as much as the basic sexual preferences. Majority of male prefer skimpy, risky or even certain type clothes and exposure, however among male there's those who hate it too. Due to various movement and technology it become a problem because female side can't accept those kind of preference.. Meanwhile we're mostly apathy on the female fantasy thus there's no word on male side. Asking for equality is fine and all but dismissing sex characteristic, quirk and differences are just plain insane. Since I'm bad at making my point I guess it can be summed up like this "Asking for no-fanservice is basically denying male preferences." If you believe strong independent woman is the best then be one in your life, however apparently male have taste for sometimes weak girl so don't force your standard on us.